I Will Never Forgive You
by booknerdjewel
Summary: Read the full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, guys. So here is one of the two new stories on my schedule to come out this month. In my head, I have a feeling that I will probably be posting more new stories, but we will see if I can stick to the schedule. So everyone knows, this story will be updated every Friday throughout the month of Septemeber. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Thanks for reading- JuJuB7**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: Follow my Instagram page: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot and the characters I make up.**

 **If you find any mistakes, I am sorry, no one sees theses chapters except for me, I don't have a beta.**

 **Full Summary: Lorelei became pregnant with twins; Rory and Ronny. She and Christopher married as soon as they found out that Lorelei was pregnant. Lorelei died when the twins were four. Now sixteen, Rory and Ronny attend Chilton, Rory is dating Tristan, Ronny's best friend, and Ronny is dating Paris, Rory's somewhat best friend. One night, Ronny and Tristan are in a car accident, Tristan survives, Ronny dies. Rory blames Tristan and says she will never forgive him.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Rory groans as she hears her alarm go off for what seems like the hundredth time. It's Monday morning and the first week back to school after spring break. God, she doesn't want to go back to school. Yes, she likes school, but now she has had a week off and she's had the best week of her life. Not only did she get a week away from Paris and school, she got to spend the week with her father and twin brother. Rory can't remember the last time she got to spend time with just her dad and brother. Rory has had a hard time with her relationship with her father ever since her mother died when she was four. Rory often reminds her father of her mother. Her father really loved her mother, he immediately married her when she fell pregnant with her and her brother when they were sixteen. When Rory's mother, Lorelei, was twenty, she died when she had been in car accident. Rory had been in the car with her mother and only broke a few bones, but her mother had received the most impact. Her father, Christopher, had been lost for weeks; months. Rory and her brother, Ronny had been raised by their grandparents for a whole year before their father cleaned himself up and started raising his children again. Even though Christopher pretended like nothing had happened, Rory noticed the change in her father, the way he treated differently. The way he has treated her ever since. It was good to spend a week with her father and Ronny like the way they use to be. But now all of that is over now. All of them have to get back into real life. God, Rory does not want to get back to real life. She mainly doesn't want to go back to school because she really doesn't want to face Paris. Her, Paris, Ronny, and Ronny's best friend, Tristan were all working on a project together for school. Paris is already driving her nuts, Tristan is and has always been a pain in her ass. Ronny is the only person who doesn't bother her because she's grown up with him. Rory smiles as right on schedule she feels someone lying next to her on her bed, she knows who this is. She sighs as she rolls over, laying her head on the person's chest. She can feel their arms wrapping around. Okay, so maybe her brother's best friend wasn't such a pain in her ass as she leads on in public.

"Come on, babe," Tristan says, tangling in his hand into his girlfriend's hair. "You gotta get up for school, you know you can't skip school… Paris would kill you."

"I know, I know," Rory sighs. "But honestly, Tris, I really don't feel good. I think I should just stay home and rest. Guess I will have to go another day without Paris, all well."

"Very funny," Tristan chuckles. "Babe, we go through this every single school week. Come on, it isn't that bad this year, you only have one class with Paris, but we have all of our classes together. I don't see why you don't want to go to school, it's not that bad."

"Fine," Rory grumbles. "I will get ready for school."

"Ronny and I will be waiting downstairs," Tristan sighs.

Rory watches as Tristan leaves her room. They have been dating for six months now, it has been the best six months of Rory's life. She loves Tristan because he isn't like all the other guys she has dated. In fact, Rory had given Tristan her virginity two weeks ago. She never thought she would give any guy her virginity before getting married, but Tristan is a completely different story. However, she hasn't exactly told her Paris or her father. She has only told Ronny, mainly because she thought it would be wrong to date Tristan if her brother didn't want her to. Lucky for her, Ronny was completely fine with it probably because he saw the way Rory would light when she was around Tristan. All Ronny wanted for his sister was for her to be happy. Rory sighs before climbing out her bed, walking into her closet and quickly changing into her school uniform. She throws her pajamas into the hamper before walking back into her bedroom, she's not surprised in the slightest to find Tristan back in her bedroom, sitting on her bed. She smiles before she walks over to him, she sits on his lap, wrapping her legs around her waist. He wraps his arms around her waist so she doesn't fall.

"Shouldn't you be downstairs, you know waiting for me?" Rory asks. "Or did you miss me so much that you just had to come back."

"I missed you so much," Tristan pauses. "Ronny is skipping school so am I, I thought you might want to skip with us. Ronny wants to go to the lake house and he has requested that Paris should come with us. In fact, she is skipping school to come with us."

"They're not very good at hiding things," Rory pauses. "They have dated for almost a year… I'm really happy for them. They are the perfect couple for each other."

"I'm happy for them too," Tristan says. "After what happened with Winter, it's what Ronny really needs… So what do you say, want to spend the day at the Lake house?"

"Well, yeah," Rory pauses. "I don't care if we miss the first day back after spring break, I need more than one week off from that hell hole."

"Oh, Mary, the language," Tristan smirks.

"You and I before know that I'm no longer a mary," Rory whispers.

Rory places her lips onto Tristan's. He falls back onto the bed, bringing Rory with him, he rolls them over so he is on top, taking control. He moves his lips from Rory's lips to her neck and further down. Rory bits her lips before letting a moan out. She and Tristan haven't done anything like this in such a long time since both of them were away with their families for spring break.

"Oh, gross,"

Rory and Tristan stop what they're doing and look towards the door, standing there covering his eyes is Rory's twin brother, Ronny.

"Ronny," Rory whines. "What have I told you about knocking? The reason you knock is so you don't walk in on something like this."

"Yeah, yeah," Ronny says. "Come on, I wanna get to the lake house. Stop making out and let's go."

Ronny quickly leaves, closing the door behind. Rory and Tristan start laughing…

"What would we do without him," Rory smiles.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. Go follow my Instagram page!**

 **Until next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, guys! Here is the next chapter. I really hope you all like this chapter. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Tell me what you guys think, I really love to hear your opinions. Thanks for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **Go follow my Instagram Page: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot and Ronny, sadly.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

The care is silent except for the very quiet music playing from the radio. Rory is very much consumed in her book that Tristan surprised her with. Tristan's hand gently rest on her leg, at times he gently rubs his thumb on her leg, not that she really notices since she's too consumed in her book. He knows not to interrupt her while she is reading, but he has never been one to follow the rules. It's just not in his nature. He can remember countless times when he has interrupted Rory when she has been reading. To Tristan, it has always been something fun for him to do. Even before they started dating, Tristan would always disturb Rory while she was reading. It only became more fun when they started dating because he had more ways of distracting her, much, much more. However, they would always end up making out, but then Rory would eventually go back to reading her book and he would just sit or lay by her and watch her. He loves watching her while she reads, in her nature, consumed in the works of her favorite authors. Sometimes when they were alone and Rory was reading, he would just sit and watch her. He couldn't explain it, but all he knows is he really likes just watching her. He's never liked to watch any of his girlfriends, all of his previous relationships was just about the sex, nothing more. It was never anything more than sex until Rory came around. Tristan had known Rory for a number of years, ever since preschool, but he never looked at Rory as more than his best friend's sister then that all changed at one of their friend's parties eight months ago. God, that's when everything changed for the better. He didn't know what would have happened to him if Rory hadn't had been there. He probably would have been dead. That night… God, that night had been a crazy fucking night. It was because of the girl Tristan had been dating at the time. He can't even remember her name at this point, but she had been a horrible person to date since the first moment Tristan started dating her, she had him in a downward spiral. Every second they were together, which happened to be all the time, they were doing something bad. He remembers time and time again Ronny would try and stop him from going out with her, but Tristan would just ignore him. In fact, Tristan had almost lost his friendship with Ronny, but Rory had come to save him and then Ronny came. They had his back from the beginning. He didn't even know it, but when he was dating that girl, Rory and Ronny came to all the parties they went to just to make Tristan didn't do anything stupid. They were always looking out for him even when he didn't even know it. Eight months ago, the twins had changed Tristan's life for the better, but it was Rory who had a lasting affect on him. He doesn't remember anything about that night when Rory had saved him. He only remembers waking up to her and her beautiful face as well as in her bed. He remembers her explaining what happened but for the most part, all he could see was her. The girl who saved him. The girl who didn't give up on him. The girl who shouldn't have done what she had done. He didn't deserve to be saved by her yet he was. If he was being honest with himself, he still doesn't know why she saved. He didn't deserve to be saved by anyone especially not by her. He has always considered having her around as a miracle. If it hadn't been for her miracle, he wouldn't be here thinking about his miracle. His miracle, besides Ronny, has been the only one to ever care about him. His own family doesn't even care about him. He knows that for a fact. His parents have never cared about him. He doesn't even know why they had him, they ignore him all the time. He honestly can't remember the last time he saw his parents. He really only sees his grandfather. In fact, before spring break started, Tristan moved out of his parents' mansion and into his grandfather's. Not only because he didn't want to live with his parents anymore but also because his grandfather now has custody of him. He hasn't told his girlfriend about the fact that his parents lost custody of him. He knows he doesn't have to be, but he feels so embarrassed about it. It is not even like his parents lost custody of him, but his parents just gave him up to his grandfather like he was a plate that they had borrowed. He couldn't believe it, he still can't believe they way his parents treated him. He doesn't like thinking about them. They made him do things he has always regretted. He has done some troubling things. He only did it for one reason and one reason only, to get his parents attention. Of course, he got their attention the wrong way and they would always be mad at him, always yelling at him because he managed to get in trouble again. Then, then he saw Rory in a whole new light, she became his miracle. The miracle that had been with him the whole time. He honestly doesn't know what he would do without her.

"I love you," Tristan says, breaking the silence. "I really do love you."

"I love you too," Rory smiles, looking up from her book. "I really do love you too."

"I'm really glad that you decided to come with us this week," Tristan pauses. "I know we were only come out here for the day, but a week is so much better than just spending a day here. Your Dad is pretty okay with it which is cool because now I actually get to sleep in the same bed as my girlfriend. Maybe one day this week we could go out and have a brunch date. What do you say?"

"Sure," Rory smiles. "Whatever you want to."

"And maybe after brunch, we could go to a bookstore," Tristan suggests. "How does that sound?"

"Well yeah," Rory says. "I'm really glad that we decided to come up for the week, totally better than school. I know, I know that is strange hearing that from me but ever since we started dating, I have wanted to spend more and more time with you. Maybe you have been a bad influence on me. Maybe we should break up…"

"You are funny, real funny, Mar," Tristan chuckles.

"I love you," Rory smiles, taking Tristan's hand. "Forever and Always."

"Forever and Always," Tristan smiles, kissing Rory's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, guys! Here is chapter three for this story. I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Remember, tell me what you guys think of this chapter I love hearing from my readers.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

The rain beats against the window waking the sleeping girl on the bed, Rory rolls over looking to move closer to her boyfriend, but she finds the spot cold. She sits up, looking around the room, not finding him anywhere in the room. She climbs out of the bed, finding one of his shirts, putting in on then walking out of the room. As soon as she leaves the room, she can smell the coffee coming from the kitchen. She smiles as she makes her way to the kitchen. Standing there in a pair of sweats and a wife beater standing at the stove, cooking, Rory smiles and then makes her way over to him, hugging him from behind and leaving a longing kiss on his shoulder. He turns around, taking her in his arms. He places a kiss on top of her head then smiles down at her. He moves a piece of hair behind her ear, letting his finger slide down her cheek. He can't help but lean down and kiss her on the lips. He pulls away and gently rests his forehead against hers. His eyes are closed, but then he opens them to look at her beautiful brown eyes. She looks up into his blue eyes, she really can't believe he is really hers. She really loves him like no other guy she has dated before.

"Good morning, beautiful," Tristan smiles, placing another kiss on Rory's nose. "How did you sleep?"

"Good morning to you too, I slept really, really good," Rory says, placing a kiss on Tristan's lips. "How did you sleep?"

"Good, really good just like you," Tristan says, standing back up to attend to the food. "I've already made some coffee and I have some burgers going. Are you hungry?"

"Burgers?" Rory asks. "Really, don't you think it is a little early for burgers?"

"Babe, it's almost one o'clock in the afternoon," Tristan chuckles, wrapping his arm around her waist. "You slept for most of the morning. You're not feeling sick, are you?"

"Almost one o'clock, I can't believe I have slept for most of the day," Rory says. "Oh my gosh, yeah, I mean I feel fine, but why do you let me sleep for most of the day?"

"Because you look so beautiful while you sleep," Tristan smirks. "Besides I thought you could use the sleep, I did hear you in the bathroom this morning, throwing up. Are you sure that you are feeling okay?"

"Yeah, it was probably just something I ate, I'll be fine," Rory says.

"You sure?" Tristan asks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Rory says. "Where are Ronny and Paris?"

"Well, um," Tristan says, rubbing the back of his neck. "You see, Mar, they decided they would spend the night in the guest house so they wouldn't bother us with their thing and we wouldn't bother them with our thing. Ronny came in this morning and told me their plans to spend most of their time in the guest house. He even went out and bought food for the guest house so they would have to leave as little as possible. Oh, that reminds me, there is this party tonight at Ronny and I's friend's house tonight, do you think that maybe you want to go?"

"I don't know," Rory pauses, grabbing a cup from the cabinet. "I guess it will really depend on how I feel tonight. The answer is maybe."

"Are you saying that you going to the party depends on whether you feel good or not," Tristan says. "Are you saying that you haven't been feeling good at night for a while now and you haven't even told me?"

"Tristan," Rory says. "I promise you it is nothing to worry about, I probably just ate something bad when I was on vacation. You are not going to make a fuss of me, alright, I can take care of myself besides I'm sure this stomach bug will be gone soon… I have an idea since it's your and Ronny's friend that is throwing the party why don't you and Ronny go and Paris and I can stay here and we'll probably work on something for school or watch movies. The boys go out while the girls stay in."

"Sounds like a good idea, sis," Ronny says, walking into the house. "Paris is feeling really tired today so she's probably going to be spending most of the day in bed and since I heard that Rory hasn't been feeling so good lately, it will probably be best if the girls stay in tonight, we could all go out tomorrow night. How does that sound?"

"Sounds fine to me," Tristan says. "What do you think, Mar?"

"Yeah, that sounds fine to me, but if Paris and I are staying in, I think Paris and I should go out and get some supplies for tonight. Do you think Paris will be up to that?"

"Let me go ask her," Ronny says, leaving the house once again.

"Guess that settles it," Rory sighs, turning to Tristan. "We could always do something tomorrow, right?"

"Of course, Mar," Tristan says, wrapping his arm around Rory's waist once again. "You don't have to worry about anything today or tonight, Ronny and I will be fine and you can always call one of us on our cell phones. Everything is going to be fine."

"Everything is going to be fine," Rory whispers, resting her head on Tristan's chest. "Everything is going to be fine."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey, guys! Here is the fourth chapter in this story. From this chapter on, the story is going to you know get on with it, it's not going to be fluff. We are going to get going with this story. Remember, after this story, there is only one more chapter before September ends. Don't forget to follow, review, and favorite. Thanks so much for reading, JuJuB7**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

"I'm telling you, man, that was one of the best parties I have been too in like forever," A drunk Tristan comments from the passenger. "But you gotto, no, gotta, you gotta promise me that you won't tell Rory that I had a little too much to drink tonight, you know she doesn't like me drinking too much."

"Or at all," Ronny snickers from the driver's seat. "You should really just quit drinking, come on, I am sure that Rory can get you to quit drinking… Paris got me to quit drinking and look at me now, I'm the best version of me I have ever been. I mean I gotta stay strong and healthy for my girl. So do you , man, after all, this is my sister we are talking about and I will beat you if you hurt her in any way."

"I love Rory, I love Rory, I love Rory," Tristan repeats. "Especially in bed. She is really, really good in bed."

"Dude! That's my sister you are talking about," Ronny says. "Don't talk about my sister that way. Ever again. You can keep all your thoughts about my sister to yourself where I can not hear them."

"But-" Tristan starts, but is interrupted.

Ronny's phone starts going off, cutting Tristan short. Ronny quickly answers the phone, knowing that it is probably one of the girls.

"Hello," Ronny answers. "Hey, babe, how is your moving night going? Good, that's good. Yeah, we're on our way home right now. Yeah, don't tell Rory, but Tristan had a little too much to drink tonight. Yes, I am driving, of course, I wouldn't let Tristan driving when he is this drunk. Is Rory still up? No, not surprising. Alright, I gotta go, I love you, bye."

Ronny hangs up the phone, throwing it into the backseat. He looks at Tristan and the way he has slumped in his seat. He sighs, refocusing on the road. He had tried to watch Tristan all night, but of course, Tristan had managed to get out of his sight. By the time Ronny had found Tristan, he knew Tristan had had more than a couple of drinks. Ronny's mind drifts to his sister, he knows she doesn't like it when Tristan drinks at all. She has always had a thing about driving and drinking after it was how their mother had been killed. Rory had been lucky to get out of their alive, their mother had received the most impact when the car hit them. Ronny is glad that Rory is already asleep that he won't have to deal with a pissed off sister. Not that he doesn't love his sister, but when he knows, out of all people, he knows how his sister is around drunk people especially those she loves. It brings back too many memories of the day they had lost their mother. In fact, tomorrow was the anniversary of their mother's death. Twelve years since their mother's death. Ronny understands why Rory has been acting so weird lately. She would always act weird when their mother's death anniversary. She would close everyone off the day of their mother's death and then she would go back to normal.

"Hey, Tristan," Ronny sighs. "You know tomorrow is the anniversary of Rory and I's mother's death, right?"

"Wait, what," Tristan says, somewhat sobering up. "Dear God, how could I forget that. No wonder why she has been acting so weird. I should have known. God, I am never going to get her to forgive me."

"Relax," Ronny says, looking from Tristan to the road quickly. "Everything is going to be alright. This is your first time dealing with Rory on our mother's death anniversary as a couple. All she is going to do tomorrow is lay in bed crying and thinking about our mother. All you have to do is be there for her. She hates this day, every year she hates this day. Do you know the whole story behind our mother's death?"

"She was hit by a drunk driver," Tristan states.

"Rory was in the car," Ronny says, keeping his eyes on the road. "Rory was in the car with our mother when she was hit by a drunk driver. Our mother received the most impact while Rory managed to get out alive with a few broken bones. It's why Rory and our father don't have a good relationship. Anytime my father saw Rory after our mother died, he would start crying and lock himself away. Rory often reminded him of our mother since Rory had always looked more like our mom than our dad. We were raised by our grandparents for a year before our father finally came back to the world and finally wouldn't cry when he looked at Rory. Even though our father came back and he was raising us again and was doing the best he can to make sure that we were a family again, Rory has never been able to get over how our father treated her after our mother died especially since she has always blamed herself for the accident. My dad has never actually talked to Rory about that year after my mother's death. Neither one of them like talking about it, they always hide when the day comes. I needed to tell you all this because I know Rory wasn't going to tell you. She has barely told anyone the whole, I think the only other person who knows the whole story is Paris."

"She was never going to tell me," Tristan quietly says.

"I don't know man," Ronny sighs. "Maybe she was goin-"

Screeching tires can be heard. A loud crash can be heard. Everything goes completely black.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey, guys! Here is the last chapter update for September. I don't know when I will update this story again, hopefully soon. This chapter is short, sorry about that, but I can promise you that they will get longer. Don't forget to follow, review, and favorite. Thanks so much for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

 **READ! READ! READ! Go check my profile because there is a new author's note there. Thanks.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Everything has been a blur for the past three hours. She doesn't remember much about the past three hours. She just wants it to be over, but she knows it's not going to be over anytime soon. She sits on the edge of her seat with her pajamas on, a coat somewhat covering her pajamas. She doesn't have to look to know that her knuckles are pale white. Gripping the plastic seat is the only feeling she has at the moment, she can't feel anything else. She needs some type of news. She has been sitting in this fucking chair for three hours with no news. She is waiting for her father to arrive, she called him as soon as she received the news about her brother and boyfriend. She bites her bottom lip, not wanting to cry. She just has to hope that they are going to be okay but when she first talked with the doctor she instantly knew that something bad had happened. Ronny and Tristan had crashed the car, no other vehicles were involved, it was just theirs. They already knew that Tristan was going to make it out, he just has broken bones. Both his legs and his left arm. Ronny, Ronny is a different story. He had received the most impact and they weren't sure if he was going to make it. He has to make it. He just has to make it. Rory doesn't know what she will do without her brother. He is the only one who really understands her. She can't lose him.

"Rory, honey," Christopher says, rushing into the waiting room. "What is going on? I got your call. Who is hurt?"

"Daddy," Rory cries into her father's arms. "Ronny and Tristan were in a car accident. They said that Tristan is going to be okay, but they are not sure about Ronny. They said that would do everything they can, but they don't think that they can save him."

"Oh," Christopher says, hugging his daughter. "It's going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay."

"What it's not?" Rory asks, finally letting the tears fall.

"We can't think about that right now, Ror," Christopher says, hugging his daughter even tighter. "We can only hope that he makes it out of this. I promise you, Rory, that everything is going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay. You have me to lean on for this thing, I am not going anywhere, alright?"

"Okay," Rory whispers into her father's chest.

"Mr. Gilmore," A doctor says, walking into the room. "I am sorry to tell you, but we couldn't save Ronny. I am sorry for your lost."

Christopher keeps his tears at bay as he holds his daughter as she slowly falls to the ground sobbing uncontrollably.


End file.
